I Think I Love U
by ChikaKyuMinShipper
Summary: sepertinya aku mencintaimu, namun seperti ada tembok pembatas yang besar di antara kita, aku mencintaimu, meski aku harus mengkhianati!/ KYUMIN/ BL/ RnR please/ joyer ayo merepat! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Author: adinda chika/jung ji bin/ chika_elfkyumin**

**tittle: I think I Love U**

**rate: T(for this chap)**

**cast: KYUMIN and other cast**

**summary: sepertinya aku mencintaimu, namun seperti ada tembok pembatas yang besar di antara kita, aku mencintaimu, meski aku harus mengkhianati!**

**Disc: SEMUA milik diri mereka masing masing**

Don't like, don't read, don't Review, don't don #loh? Kok malah lagunya suju? hahah

**NO BASH PLEASE^^, kalo mau kasih kritik dan saran silahkan^^**

**FF ini ASLI DARI PIKIRAN SAYA! NO COPAS kalau belum ijin!^^**

**Happy Reading**

Sungmin POV

Hembusan angin malam seoul menusuk tulang badanku. Aku menggigil . Kulirik kyuhyun yang ada di sampingku. Pemuda itu membetulkan jaket kulitnya dan dengan santainya mempermainkan PSP yang ada di tangannya. ia menghentikan game nya sejenak dan menatapku lembut,

" Dingin ya ? mianhe kita kemalaman, mianhe sungmin hyung ". katanya memecah kesunyian

" Tidak papa kok . Aku senang karena pertunjukannya bagus sekali. Belum pernah aku melihat drama musical di seoul, jarang sekali. Ini yang pertama dan aku langsung menyukainya. Apalagi waktu pangeran menyelamatkan si puteri itu wah hebat sekali mereka " cerocosku.

Lalu dari mulut kami keluar obrolan obrolan tentang pertunjukan itu. Yeach… kyuhyun memang suka sekali dengan drama. Hobinya yang satu itu membuat semua orang geleng kepala. Unik ! cuek, apa adanya dan jangan lupakan sifat evilnya. Kami belum lama berkenalan. yang mengenalkan kyuhyun padaku adalah victoria padaku katanya kami satu aliran sama sama senang seni. Yeach sahabatku yang mungil itu benar. Begitu kenal kyuhyun hidupku jadi berubah. Kami sering beradu pendapat tentang seni, kehidupan dan banyak lagi. . Dan aku sangat menikmati kebersamaanku dengannya. Aku juga mengenalkan kyuhyun pada teman temanku. Kyuhyun 2 tahun di bawahku.. namun dengan otaknya yang cerdas dan pintar itulah dia bisa setingkat denganku.

" Hei melamun saja. Sedang memikirkan aku, eoh?". tanyanya dengan pasang senyum jahil

" hyung kenapa ? Pulang tidak ?". tegurnya lagi

" Eh e e Ne " sahutku terlalu malu jika ketahuan melamunkan dia.

(/\_/\) (/\_/\) (/\_/\)

" Minnie hyung, mau ya jebal " .rengek kyuhyun dengan manja

" Aku masih ada kuliah. Ajak Victoria saja pasti dia mau ". elakku

" Ah.. Victoria itu tidak seru. Kalau dengamu selalu seru! Apa ini ya yang namanya jodoh? "

Juedeeerrrr !

bagai disambar petir aku mendengar kata katanya. Ah Cho kyuhyun seandainya saja kau tahu, kau telah menyita semua perhatianku. Kaulah salah satu tujuanku untuk hidup. Tapi ada sesuatu yang masih menggelanyutiku. Dan itu adalah ….

" Hei sejak kapan hyung punya hobi melamun !"

" Ah Aniyo ".elakku ," Aku hanya berpikir " .ucapku menutupi malu.

" Aishh.. sudah ku bilang tidak percaya. Sebelum kenal dengan hyung aku sudah sering pergi dengan Vic. Dia memang seru diajak ngobrol, Keyopta, manis dan perhatian denganku tapi dunianya berbeda denganku. Tapi kalau dengan hyung itu lain. dewasa, mengalah.. dan Bla Bla Bla" tuturnya panjang lebar.

"begini saja nanti aku yang akan bilang ke Vic biar dia mau menemanimu sampai selesai acara, eottokhae? "

" andwe, tidak usah . Aku batal saja lihat resital. Kapan kapan saja kalau kau ada waktu " . katanya dengan kecewa.

" Mian kyu".

" Gwencanayo, Sana cepat masuk kelas .Aku ke kelas dulu Byee…. ". Dia lalu melangkah ke kelasnya yang memang berbeda denganku.

Ah, kyuhyun . Aku jadi mengecewakanmu. Tapi aku emang tidak bisa. Dan lagi aku harus mulai menjaga jarak denganmu sebelum semua jelas bagiku.

Malam belum terlalu larut. Suara dentingan jam dinding masih setia menemaniku. udara dingin yang nakal juga masih senang menggodaku memang, cuaca hari ini sangat dingin. Ku lirik jam di dinding masih jam 21.00. Aku sudah lama menunggu kyuhyun di apartementnya tapi anak itu belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. entahlah.. sore tadi aku memang tidak berniat ke apartementnya, tapi lihatlah? bahkan aku rela menunggunya pulang sampai malam.

" Perginya kemana? Lama sekali". tanyaku pada eunhyuk teman satu apartementnya

" Katanya nonton resital "

" tadi kyuhyun bilang batal?" sahutku dengan bingung

" Tadinya begitu, tapi akhirnya pergi juga dengan victoria". jawab wookie, temannya yang lain

" Bahagia sekali si kyu, banyak yang selalu mencarinya. Seniman aneh itu banyak yang menyukai " kata eunhyuk sinis.

" Maksudmu ?" tanyaku dengan gusar.

" Yah pokoknya kau tau sendirilah, entah itu di kampus, di apartement, di setiap ada kyuhyun pasti ada kau dan Victoria atau yeoja lain ". jelas eunhyuk

Aku tidak kaget mendengar penjelasan eunhyuk dan wookie. Dari dulu vic memang slalu ada di samping kyuhyun apalagi banyak yeoja di kampus suka sekali mencari perhatian . vic yang justru mengenalkan kyuhyun padaku agar aku bisa mempunyai banyak teman. Dan dari sifat vic yang terlihat mempunyai hubungan dengan kyuhyun, aku menyimpulkan bahwa vic menyukai kyuhyun. Ach aku jadi bingung sendiri dimana posisiku sebenarnya. Diantara kyuhyun, victoria atau diluar kehidupan kalian atau bahkan hanya ada aku dan kyuhyun. Ah jahatnya aku. Aku tak mungkin menghianati victoria, sahabat setiaku.

" minnie hyung, sudah lama menungguku? ". suara bass yang merdu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tersenyum kecil. Kugerakkan kepalaku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri

" wae? Kau terlihat mencari sesuatu ?". Tanya kyuhyun penasaran

" mana vic ?". tanyaku balik

" Oh sudah kuantar pulang duluan ". jawabnya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sebelahku

" tumben, biasanya kau yang diantar pulang vic ".

" Kasihan sudah malam. Dia kan yeoja nanti kalau ada apa apa dengannya eottokhae?". aku tersenyum kecut.

" perhatian sekali ". ledekku

Dia terkikik. "hyung cemburu? Aku lebih suka kalau kalian berdua ada di dekatku. Hyung di kanan dan vic di kiriku. Wah hidupku seperti sempurna". Lagi lagi aku mengulum pil pahit menerima kenyataan ini.. aku ingin yang ada di dekatmu itu diriku bukan vic atau yang lain, ingin sekali aku langsung berteriak di depan kyu sekarang juga dan meluapkan isi hatiku, Cih… namja seperti apa aku ini? Ingat sungmin! Dia normal , N-o-r-m-a-l! catat itu baik baik!

" aku bukan baby sistermu kyu". kataku jengah.

" memang benarkan? kalian berdua. Sosokmu dan vic itu kalau menjadi satu akan menjadi mahkluk yang sangat sempurna dan itu yang aku mau. Jadi aku tak mungkin mengecewakan kalian berdua seandainya kalian berdua mau menjadi kekasihku ". katanya santai.

" Seniman gila " umpatku sambil menampar lembut pipinya

kyuhyun menangkap tanganku. Matanya tajam menatapku sepertinya aku mau diterkam bulat bulat. Aku mendesah dan kutarik tanganku. Ah cho kyuhyun ku mohon jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku jengah. Aku malu. Aku akan bertambah merasa bersalah pada victoria, sahabatku sendiri.

" Aku pulang ya? " rajukku

" Kuantar!". Lalu dengan lembut pula dia menggandeng tanganku. Aku hanya pasrah mengikutinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya terdiam. Aku sibuk dengan menata hatiku yang tercampur aduk. Sesekali ku lirik kyuhyun yang asik memainkan PSPnya, apa dia tak takut tertabrak atau tersandung? Dasar maniak game.

"menurutmu Victoria itu yeoja yang seperti apa ?" tanyaku memberanikan diri

"seperti apa? Maksud hyung?". tanyanya balik

" ehh.. vic sepertinya menyukaimu". ceplosku tak bisa kutahan, kyuhyun mempause gamenya.

" jinja? ".jawabnya sok bodoh

" apa kau tak lihat perhatiannya padamu, tatapannya, cemburunya bila kau saat denganku? ".

" kalian bersahabat kenapa mesti cemburu?". tanyanya memutar balikkan pertanyaanku

" Aku serius kyu". serangku

"jeongmal? ….. Aku bingung ". keluhnya

"bingung bagaimana? setidaknya balaslah semua perhatian vic padamu, aku yakin kau juga mencintainya ". aku berusaha menahan tangis, tidak! tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti ini, ini justru mebuat hatiku semakin sakit, "tak perlu di bahas.. kajja, hari sudah semakin malam".

^^KyuMin^^

NORMAL POV

"nuna... sepertinya rencana kita berjalan dengan sempurna?", ujar kyuhyun pada seseorang di telpon,

"benarkah? tapi awas saja kalau ada apa apa! ini semua idemu, bocah!".

"tenang saja... ini akan lancar". PIP

kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telphonenya, mengukir senyum aneh di sudut bibirnya

"akan aku buat kau menjadi milikku hyung!"

TBC

Kalau g ada respon, chika stop sampai di sini^^. So? mind to review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author: adinda chika/jung ji bin/ chika_elfkyumin

tittle: I think I Love U

rate: T(for this chap)

cast: KYUMIN and other cast

summary: sepertinya aku mencintaimu, namun seperti ada tembok pembatas yang besar di antara kita, aku mencintaimu, meski aku harus mengkhianati!

Disc: SEMUA milik diri mereka masing masing

Warning: Typo(s) everywere, bahasa g sesuai EYD, Gaje, ABAL! BOYS LOVE!

**Don't like, don't read, don't Review, **

**NO BASH PLEASE^^, kalo mau kasih kritik dan saran silahkan^^**

**FF ini ASLI DARI PIKIRAN SAYA! NO COPAS kalau belum ijin!^^**

Happy Reading

Saat ini aku seperti pesakitan yang sedang di sidang di pengadilan. Di depanku victoria sedang menangis. Matanya memerah, air matanya menetes satu persatu membasahi pipinya yang putih bersih. Wajah innoncentnya memelas.

" Kau jahat sungmin, Kau menghianatiku". katanya di sela sela tangisnya.

" mianhe". lirih suaraku seperti tersekat di tenggorokan.

Aku jadi tak tega melihatnya. Selama ini aku selalu melindunginya, selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Kami seperti 2 bilah mata coin yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Selalu bersama sama. Tapi sekarang gara gara seorang Cho kyuhyun. Ach…. Kenapa Victoria menangis? Beberapa menit yang lalu aku meneguhkan hatiku untuk terus terang dengannya, aku tahu dia pasti kecewa denganku. Tapi aku juga akan menderita.

" bukankah kau ingin aku bahagia? Kyuhyun kebahagiaanku, kenapa min?". tanyanya tak percaya

" Aku tidak menikammu. Aku lakukan semua yang kau minta, aku penuhi semua keinginanmu , aku menjadi temannya kau ingin aku mempunyai banyak temankan?" .belaku

" Tapi kau malah menganggapnya lebih!". protesnya

" percayalah aku tak mungkin bersama kyuhyun. Aku tak mungkin menghianatimu. Kau mencintainya bukan? Kau akan bersamanya". Kataku menenangkannya. Tiba tiba Victoria mendongak dan menatapku yang sulit aku artikan, benci? Kecewa? Atau…. Kaget? Entahlah!

" Betul begitu ?" tanyanya ragu

Aku tersenyum manis. Kugenggam tangannya

" Yakinlah padaku. Kita bersahabat sudah lama. Sudah banyak peristiwa yang kita lalui bersama. Kyuhyun bahagia bersamamu". kataku menghiburnya.

Victoria mengusap air matanya. Ah …. betul kata kyuhyun. vic adalah boneka porselen yang gampang pecah jadi harus dijaga dengan hati hati.

" gomawo Minnie, kau memang sahabat terbaikku". Dia memelukku erat sepertinya takut kalau aku akan pergi darinya.

Normal Pov

Victoria mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi, "Aishh seharusnya aku membuat sungmin bersama bocah itu! Kenapa sungmin bilang seperti itu ya? Aku harus menemui kyuhyun".

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada yeoja yang masih asik menonton TV, "jadi dia merelakanku begitu saja?", Victoria mengangguk dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada layar TV.

"apa dia tidak bilang dia menyukaiku atau mencintaiku?". Tanya kyuhyun, Victoria mengumpat, ingin sekali Ia melemparkan remote TV ke kepala kyuhyun yang sangat percaya diri saat ini, "dia tidak bilang begitu! Seharusnya kau berterus terang padanya, jangan melibatkan nunna dalam masalahmu! Aku tak ingin persahabatanku dengan sungmin harus pecah karena ulahmu!". Tutur Victoria panjang lebar,

"ayolah nunna… untuk adikmu ini, ya ya ya?". Rengek kyuhyun, Victoria menghela nafas pasrah, "arra arra!".

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berhambur memeluk , "Yak! Kyuhyun.. aku tak bisa bernafas".

" He … he mianhe" katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungmin hendak memasuki kamarnya namun suara Iphonenya berbunyi, sungmin merogoh kantung celananya, dan menekan tomnol hijau pada layar Iphonenya

"yoboseyo?".  
"sungmin hyung ini aku cho kyuhyun! Hmm nanti malam hyung ada waktu luang?".

"hmm sepertinya ada wae?".

"datanglah ke café milik Victoria, aku akan menemuimu di sana".

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Café milik Victoria? Apa harus ia kesana? Mungkin saja di sana ada adegan kyuhyun dan Victoria atau semcamnya?, sungmin menggeleng berusaha membuang pikiran aneh itu,

"aku ke sana jam 7".

"baiklah".

Sudah setangah jam kyuhyun menunggu sungmin di café milik Victoria.. ah tidak, lebih tepatnya café milik kyuhyun dan victoria,

Kalian bertanya kenapa?

Kyuhyun adalah adik sepupu Victoria, café ini adalah milik keluarga, tentu saja café ini juga milik kyuhyun.

"tuan cho sedang menunggu pujaan hatinya!". Ledek vic yang tiba tiba duduk di depan kyuhyun, "begitulah". Kata kyuhyun sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"jadi kau ingin aku berbuat apa sekarang? Menangis di depannya lagi?". Kyuhyun menggeleng, kemudian menyeringai.

"pura pura sudah menjadi yeojachinguku".

"MWO? KAU GILA?". Teriak vic yang sukses mengundang tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung, kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah santai.

"aku tidak mau!". Tukas vic sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya,

"ayolah nunna! Bila ini berjalan dengan lancar, aku akan membantumu kapanpun kau mau". Ujar kyuhyun merayu, victoria menimbang nimbang, "arraseo". Kemudian vic duduk di samping kyuhyun sambil mengait lengannya

"Yak! Apa apa'an kau?". Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan kaitan lengan vic

"kau bilang aku berpura pura menjadi yeojachingumu, bocah! Ikuti aktingku saja!". Gertak vic,

Kring Kring

Bunyi lonceng pintu café pun menghentikan perdebatan mereka berdua, sungmin telah datang.

Kyuhyun dan vic memasang sikap santai,

"hmm.. mianhe, aku terlambat!". Ujar sungmin sambil duduk di kursi depan mereka, sekuat tenaga sungmin menahan gemuruh pada hatinya,

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?". Tanya sungmin langsung, kyuhyun berdehem.

"aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu hyung! Berkatmu aku menemukan victoria pujaan hatiku… gomawo hyung!".

Sungmin kembali bungkam, telinganya kembali panas dan berdengung cepat, sungmin tersenyum paksa, "apapun aku lakukan untukmu kyu". Kata sungmin

**_"karena aku mencintaimu!"._ **Lanjut sungmin dalam hati,

"na'ah chagi? Kau ingin pesan apa?", Tanya kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut rambut victoria, vic memandang tajam kyu, "se enaknya saja memegang kepalaku", batin vic

"ini pura pura!", tatapan kyuhyun mencoba berbicara

"a-ah, terserah kau saja".

"dan hyung? Memesan apa?". Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun

"hyung?", sapa kyu. Sungmin gelagapan, "e eh.. pasta saja!".

"arra".

…:::KyuMin:::…

Sungmin membanting kasar pintunya, pikirannya kacau, hatinya sedang sesak, sungmin jatuh terduduk sambil memegang dadanya,

Sungmin POV

Aku tak bisa menahannya, ini terlalu sakit! Secepat itukah kau meneguhkan hatimu memiliki victoria, selama ini aku kau anggap apa kyu?

Setidaknya lihatlah aku juga, Katakanlah aku Egois, munafik!

Tapi aku benar benar ingin aku yang ada di sampingmu, bersamamu.

Aku mengacak rambutku gusar, separah inikah yang namanya sakit hati?

Sesakit inikah saat aku merelakan sesuatu yang berharga demi sahabatku?

Rasanya dunia ini memang benar benar tak memihakku, membenciku!

"AKU MEMBENCIMU CHO KYUHYUN".

"sungmin hyung, Tunggu!". Suara yang ku kenal terdengar lagi, pemilik suara inilah yang membuatku hancur, aku mencoba mempercepat langkahku menuju kelas,

"hyung jebal tunggu!",

Dengan gerakan cepat lenganku tertarik dan mau tak mau aku berbalik menghadap kyuhyun,

"kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?", tanyanya sambil menatapku tajam, aku menundukan kepalaku, aku tak kuat melihat matanya, itu justru membuat luka yang terukir di hatiku semakin besar, "hyung?".

"lepaskan! Aku tak mau terlambat". Aku berujar dingin, sangat dingin. Dan berlari menuju kelasku, kyuhyun mencoba memanggilku kembali, tapi aku tetap mengacuhkannya, biarkan aku mencoba melupakanmu kyu….

**TBC**

**Chapter 2 udah update^^ mian lama, Gomawo buat**

**Cul Ah , nikyunmin, riesty137, Zahra Amelia, deviyanti137, GOMAWO REVIEWnya^^**

**chika masih butuh kritikan dan saran dari readers, :D No review NO LANJUT^^ #lempar petasan.**


End file.
